


Space Heist (or What Not To Do When Thieving)

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Thirteen Fanzine Prompt Week [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Space Heist, just a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: “C’mon Fam!” The Doctor was running down a corridor, coat flying out behind her. Her sonic was gripped tightly in her hands and she could hear the footsteps of her cohorts behind her. This might have been a mistake, taking this corridor, this wing of the building but they hadn’t had many choices.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Thirteen Fanzine Prompt Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Space Heist (or What Not To Do When Thieving)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour after a very busy day so i'm sorry for any mistakes. this is for [@thirteenfanzine's](https://thirteenfanzine.tumblr.com/) prompt week, with the first prompt of "Space Heist". I hope you guys enjoy.

“C’mon Fam!” The Doctor was running down a corridor, coat flying out behind her. Her sonic was gripped tightly in her hands and she could hear the footsteps of her cohorts behind her. This might have been a mistake, taking this corridor, this wing of the building but they hadn’t had many choices. 

Yaz was the one who finally secured an artifact, a small cube made out of a material similar to gold. It had been the power source for a civilization that they had come across. It had been a distress signal in the TARDIS, an SOS of a people on the brink of extinction. The Doctor couldn’t say no, she’d never said no before. So they’d gone to investigate, landing on the planet, meeting with leaders, learning the story behind the disappearance of the greatest power source in that half of the solar system.

It had been thieves, they learned soon after their arrival. A people who could move through time similar to the Doctor herself and she felt her blood boil at the thought. Whether the Time Agency, a renegade Time Lord, or someone else who had access to such technology, they were abusing it. The Doctor swore then and there that she would return the thing back to them. 

Sorting out fair play across the universe, she’d called it.

So she’d assembled Ryan, Yaz, and Graham, telling them the plan. The power source (it was essentially a powerful battery if the Doctor was being honest) was stored in a museum 1000 years ahead of the origin of the thing. It had been donated there by someone anonymous and it was considered a historical artifact. The Doctor doubted that any of them knew the circumstances so she didn’t hold it against them when she and the Fam broke in.

It was supposed to be simple, get in, retrieve the item, and get out. There was no way her plan could go wrong, she’d spent two hours coming up with it, pouring over schematics of the museum they were infiltrating. To a human, two hours of planning would be laughable, but not to the Doctor. Her brain had been going down three different threads every second, sussing out each problem she could find with it. It had been perfect.

Then they got there and things had gone terribly wrong. Yaz was the first one in, stepping through the entrance. Everything had been normal for about two seconds. Someone else had already been making a robbery, dashing through the front hall the moment Yaz had, knocking her over and causing a kerfuffle with Ryan, who snagged them before they could get much further. They’d all been detained by security (except for Graham, who hadn’t even gotten out of the TARDIS at that point) and spent two hours explaining what had happened in excruciating detail. By the time they were let go, it was almost time for the museum to close and the Doctor’s plan had been thrown off.

“We should try again tomorrow,” Yaz had said, tugging on her arm. 

“We need to do it now, Yaz,” the Doctor had replied. “Better this way.” So they’d listened to her, because of course they did. She was the Doctor, she always knew best. 

Pressing on with the plan, the Doctor put everyone in place. Yaz would stand by the security station, Ryan by the exit and Graham near the TARDIS. It was up to the Doctor to make the extraction.

The moment the Doctor had touched the sphere, the alarm had gone off.

That led them to this point, running down winding corridors with guards chasing after them. Images of the schematics flashed through the Doctor’s mind, and she struggled to place where they were even as they ran. Too late, she realized that they were headed for a dead end, with no offshoots.

“Stop!” the guards shouted behind her, and she kept going. 

“Yaz, pass me the power source!” the Doctor said, reaching blindly behind her. Their hands connected for a moment as Yaz made the hand off and the Doctor shoved it under her coat. She’d take the fall for this if she had to. She tucked the little pyramid shaped thing a little further in, just to be sure.

The wall approached quicker than she would have liked and she couldn’t find the best back-up plan to initiate. The guards were getting closer, her Fam were backed against the wall with her. Her mistake weighed heavily in her hand, slightly warm and brimming with energy. It had fueled a whole civilization.

Then the Doctor shoved the thing into her mouth-

“You can’t do that Doc!” Ryan shouted, throwing down the pencil he’d been holding. They were seated around a table in the TARDIS, a map between the three of them. Yaz was muffling a laugh behind her hand while Graham stared with concern at where the little plastic piece had been only seconds prior. At the corner of the table sat a box with the words Space Heist emblazoned across the front.

The Doctor stared triumphantly at Ryan. “Can and did, Ryan,” she said.

“You didn’t even roll to see if it would work-”

“I just did it,” she said. “You said to think on my feet! What's better than that? It was completely unexpected!”

“That’s not thinking on your feet, it’s lunacy,” Ryan declared, clearly offended. “You’re terrible at this game.”

“You couldn’t remember what shape the power source was,” the Doctor pointed out, still talking around the plastic in her mouth. She grimaced and spat it out into a nearby bin. All of her companions winced away, faces wrinkling in disgust. “I’m not the only one who can’t play. And what was that contrivance at the beginning? What’s the chance that someone else would be robbing that museum at the same time we were?”

“It’s what I rolled for,” Ryan said with a shrug, though he still looked vaguely annoyed. Finally composed, Yaz leaned forward.

“How about we take a break and we can play another round after some tea and biscuits?” 

“Oh, that sounds bril,” the Doctor said. “Last one to the kitchen is a Venusian skunk!” Confused protests followed her as she bolted down the hall, laughing to herself as the Fam scrambled to follow suit. 

And in the back of her mind, she could feel the TARDIS laughing, glad that she was having a bit of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> please come check me out [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where i accept prompts and i shitpost about doctor who and various other fandoms. also feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, those always make my day.
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
